superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon CEC Planet: Episode 1 Credits
Opening Title * Cartoon CEC Planet Skit * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 Shows and Episode Credits Dora the Explorer * “Grandma’s House” Clifford the Big Red Dog * Based on the Scholastic Book Series “Clifford the Big Red Dog” by: Norma Bridwell * “Cleo’s Fair Share” Animaniacs * “De-Zantized” * Written by: Paul Rugg * Directed by: Dave Marshall, Rusty Mills Danger Rangers * “The Go Games” * Written by: Michael Maurer, Sean Roche * Storyboard by: Andrew Dickman, Elaine Hultgren, Bob Nesler, Byron Vaughns * Directed by: John Kafka Dragon Tales * “Calling Dr. Zak” * Written by: Jeffrey Scott Ending Credits “Grandma’s House” * Created by: “Cleo’s Fair Share” * Produced by: “De-Zantized” * Senior Producer “The Go Games” * Executive Producers: Howard G. Kazanjian, Ilie Agoplan, Larry Huber, Mike D. Moore * Producers: Jerry Houser, Sean Roche * Script Consultant: Alvin F. Poussaint, MD * Danger Rangers Theme Song & Music Score by: Rob Pottorf * Songs Written and Produced by: Randy Rogel * Associate Producer: Sylvia Edwards * Production Assistant: John Chen * EA Production Coordinator: Cara Barlowe * Cast ** S.A.V.O. - Charlie Adler ** Kitty, Jodie & Teacher - Grey DeLisle ** Burt - Mark Hamill ** Sully - Jerry Houser ** Fallbot, Duncan & Kid #2 - John Kassir ** Squeeky & Chancy - Rob Paulsen ** Burble & Announcer - Kevin Michael Richardson ** Gabriella & Ana #3 - Tasia Valenza ** Talya, Kid #2 & Kid #3 - Cassie Boyd * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Casting Coordinator: Jennie Monica Hammond * "Wear Your Helmet" and "Ride Smart" ** Music & Lyrics by: Randy Rogel ** Arranged by: Milton Nelson, Randy Rogel ** Orchestrations by: Milton Nelson ** Engineered and Mixed by: London Thompson ** Song Storyboard by: John Dorman ** Song Animation Directed by: Bob Nesler ** Vocalists: Jerry Houser, Grey DeLisle, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tasia Valenza, Teri Bibb, Christie Houser, Christina Saffron * Production Design: Louis Scarborough, Guy Vasilovich * Character & Prop Designers: Greg Emison, Amber Lee Hardin * Background Designers & Painters: Dean Thompson, Jim Hickey, Todd Frederiksen, Cynthia McIntosh, Miles Thompson * Color Key Stylist: Kelly Chan * Character & Prop Clean Up: Dana Jo Granger, Virginia Hawes, Alex Kube * Sheet Timers: David Brain, Karl Fischer, Bob Nesler, Woody Yokum * Track Reading: Slightly Off Track * Final Checker: Wendy Jacobsmeyer * Dialogue Recording: Studiopolis, Bell Sound * Recording Engineer: Arnie Geher, Eric Lewis * Assistant Recording Engineer: Joe Moeller * Dialogue Recording Editors: Terry Reiff, Eric Lewis * Picture Editor: Josh Briscoe * Post Production Video Services: Kingdom Post, Inc. * Audio Post Production: Jason Ouztz, TreeFall Productions * Sound Design/Effects Editor: Jason Ouzts * Color Correction: Craig King, Kingdom Post, Inc. * Animation Services: GIMC, Korea * Animotion Works, Inc. * Mighty Kids Media * ©2010 Mighty Kids Media. All Rights Reserved “Calling Dr. Zak” * Executive Producer: Jim Coane * Executive Producer for CTW: Nina Elias Bamberger * Producers: Richard Raynis, Jeff Kline, Ron Rodecker, Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser * Developed by: Jim Coane * Based on Characters Created by: Ron Rodecker * Directed by: Tim Eldred * Executive Design Consultant: Everett Peck * Story Editor: Jeffrey Scott * Starring: Kathleen Barr, Eli Gabay, Andrea Libman, Danny McKinnon, Jason Michas, Shirley Milliner, Ty Olsson, Doug Parker, Chantal Strand * Original Music by: Jim Latham, Brian Garland * Educational Content Director: Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D. * Educational Research Director: William Yotive * Associate Producer: Michelle Blaya * Art Coordinator: John Feijoo * Storyboard Coordinator: Elaine Siders * Script Coordinator: Therese Trujillo * Production Coordinator: Jane Kunesh * Production Assistants: Catherine Circo, Eric Cookmeyer, Cary Gillenwater * Assistant to Ms. Bamberger: Elizabeth de la Garza * Assistant to Mr. Coane: Jenny Hope * Assistant to Mr. Raynis: Robby Huckell * Assistant to Mr. Kline: Kirstin Hartenbower * Background Supervisor: Mark Sergurson * Background Designers: Edgar Carlos, Donovan Crosby * Character Designers: Andy Chiang, Kurt Christensen, Jerry Richardson, Zoonimedia * Prop Design: Christopher Thorpe * Color Supervisor: John Calmette * Color Stylists: Craig Cuqro, Ross Malorzo, Chu Hui Song, Miok Yoo * Storyboard Supervisors: Rachel Brenner, Curt Walstead * Storyboard Artists: Art Mawhinney, Keith Sargent * Storyboard Clean-Up Artists: Jeff Allen, Ray Angrum, Lisa Baytos, Mike Borkowski, Ray Brown, Curtis Cim, Don Hudson, David Steele * Animatic Editor: Mike Yang * Track Reading: Peter Aries * Timing Directors: Phil Cummings, Barbara Dumaoushkin, Holly duRivage, Richard Gasparian, Randy Ludensky, Mike Stribling * Sluggers: Bill Knoll, Graham Morris, Karen Peterson, Gwen Wetzler * Checkers: Sandi Hathcock, Kitty Schoentag * Dialogue Director: Michael Hack * Casting Supervisor: Tanya K. Taylor * Casting Coordinator: Everett A. Oliver * Casting Assistants: Terry Klassen, Brent Miller * Recorded at: BLT Productions Ltd./Koko Studios * Sound Engineers: Chris Hobbs, Chris McLaren, James Spooner * Studio Post Production Supervisor: Tonda Saska * Editor: Mark McNally * Assistant Editors: Margaret Hou, Amy Lim, Jhoanen Reyes * Post Production Coordinator: Michelle Johnson * Post Production Supervisor: Jenny Barbour * Post Production Assistant: Linda Nagata * Post Production Services Provided by: The Post Group * Post Production Sound Services: Sony Pictures Studios * Supervising Sound Editor: Kerry Wilson * Effects Editor: Jonathan Golodner * Re-Recording Mixers: Ken Burton, Ken Kobett * Digital Effects Supervisor: Roger Injarusorn * Overseas Production by: Sunwoo, Yearim * Overseas Directors: Toshiyuki Hiruma, Glenn McDonald * Interstitial Director: Curt Walstead * Interstitial Storyboards: Stephan Martiniere * Interstitial Animation: Wang Film, Yeson * Interstitial Color Supervisor: John Calmette * Inrerstitial Music by: Joey Levine & Co. * Music Supervisor: Hunter Murtaugh * Main Title Director: Tim Eldred * Main Title Animation: Yearim * Main Title Color Supervisor: John Calmette * Main Title Music by: Joey Levine & Co. * Music Supervisor: Hunter Murtaugh * Main Title Timing Directors: Richard Gasparian, Mike Stribling * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other ocuntries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are ficitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely coincdental and unintentional. * Copyright © 1999 Columbia TriStar Television Ditribution and Children's Television Workshop All Rights Reserved/ * CTTD and CTW are the authors of this film/motion picture for the purpose of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * Visit us online @ www.dragontales.com * Children's Televison Workshop - Play It Smart * Columbia TriStar Telvision - A Sony Picture Entertainment Company Category:History